


Душечка с душком

by Mona_Mour



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cop AU, Don't copy to another site, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona_Mour/pseuds/Mona_Mour
Summary: — Я смотрю, ты просто не можешь не нарываться на неприятности, а, Рамлоу?— Как еще я могу привлечь ваше внимание, офицер?
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 22





	Душечка с душком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [so sweet but with a mean streak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531435) by [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2020 для команды Брока Рамлоу.  
> Сердечно благодарю мою неизменную и безмерно любимую бету — holy_macaroni66.   
> А так же Jager_st — за вычитку перед выкладкой на Битве.

— Я смотрю, ты просто не можешь не нарываться на неприятности, а, Рамлоу?

Брок, принявший было оборонительную стойку, закатил глаза и выпрямился, опустив руки. Огни мигалки в конце переулка нервировали, но теперь, когда к нему вальяжно направлялся высокий коп, Брок выдохнул. Слава богу, не хрен знает какой легавый и не клиент.

— Как еще я могу привлечь ваше внимание, офицер? — протянул он в ответ.

Офицер Роллинз остановился в паре шагов, но Брок все равно учуял, чем от него пахнет. Одеколон, курево, никотиновая жвачка и кофе не могли полностью скрыть неуставной запах алкоголя. Джек нечасто выпивал на службе, но каждый раз в такие моменты вел себя непредсказуемо. От раздирающе противоречивых желаний — распушить хвост, красуясь, и в то же время сдаться, встав на колени с руками за головой — теплая волна возбуждения скатилась Броку в низ живота и тяжело осела в паху.

Он подумал — не попытаться ли сбежать, просто чтобы посмотреть, применит ли Роллинз силу за сопротивление аресту. В штанах, и без того обтягивающих, стало ощутимо тесно.

— Может просто перестанешь торговать своей задницей на моем участке?

Фары прогрохотавшего мимо грузовика на секунду разогнали тьму переулка, высветив острые скулы офицера Роллинза, пронзительный темный взгляд, таивший угрозу под насмешкой, и неровный шрам, уходящий от нижней губы под подбородок. Брок сглотнул дрогнувшим горлом — опасная близость Роллинза дразнила, пугала, будоражила кровь.

— У тебя своя работа, у меня своя. — Брок облизнул губы — нервная привычка, от которой он никак не мог избавиться — и офицер Роллинз тут же подобрался.

— Так может мне стоит обыскать тебя, Рамлоу? — спросил он, прищурившись. — Секс и наркотики обычно друзья, не разлей вода. — Роллинз приблизился, выходя под свет уличного фонаря. Сумрачное лицо со своеобразной инфернальной привлекательностью, сурово прищуренные глаза цвета серого мха, взгляд которых прожигал насквозь и казалось бросал вызов: «только дай мне повод» — от всего этого у Брока буквально ноги подкашивались.

— Валяй, обыщи.

Огромные руки тут же развернули его и с силой впечатали в сырую прохладную стену ближайшего здания. Кирпичная кладка оцарапала щеку. Брок выругался, и за это его немедленно с отвратительным звуком шваркнули о стену лбом, да так, что искры из глаз посыпались.

— Заткнись и не дергайся, Рамлоу, — процедил офицер Роллинз, беря его шею в крепкий захват.

Тепло ладоней через одежду ощущалось так хорошо, что Брок сразу обмяк и прикрыл глаза, послушно отдаваясь нагло лапающим его рукам. Даже если Джек собирался причинить ему боль — сейчас Брок этого хотел.

Теплые пальцы проникли под рубашку, настойчиво лаская, и от контраста с прохладным ночным воздухом кожа у Брока покрылась мурашками. Когда Роллинз добрался до поясницы, Брока уже ощутимо потряхивало.

— Умница, стой тихо, — проговорил Джек, касаясь его губами за ухом. Брок едва смог сдержать стон.

Джек слегка пнул носком ботинка по его туфлям из телячьей кожи, потом еще раз, сильнее, и Брок повиновался, расставив ноги шире. Узкие брюки натянулись на бедрах, а потом Джек просто сдернул их, обнажив его задницу, и у Брока от унижения заполыхало лицо. Теперь — весь на виду, полностью во власти Джека — он разрывался между тем, чтобы остаться на месте и поскорее покончить с этим, и желанием вцепиться легавому в глотку, отстоять хоть крохи достоинства.

— Ну что за прелестная сучка, — хищно проурчал Джек.

— На хуй иди. — Брок попытался развернуться, от страха и злости сердце шарахало по ребрам отбойным молотом. Но Джек вновь взял его шею в профессиональный захват, оставив возможность дышать только при условии полной неподвижности. И от этого член у Брока окончательно затвердел.

— Нет, Рамлоу. — Джек облизал пальцы и дразня скользнул по его дырке. Вставил сразу два, нетерпеливо растягивая, а затем требовательно ткнулся твердой, уже мокрой головкой. — На хуй я натяну тебя.

От жуткого и сладкого предвкушения Брок со свистом втянул воздух и нетерпеливо подался задницей на член. Джек крепко сжал его бедро, удерживая на месте, и густо сплюнув на дырку, вошел мощным толчком. От внезапного вторжения у Брока аж слезы из глаз брызнули, но внутри так восхитительно жгло, тянуло, саднило и распирало, что он постыдно заскулил — жалобно, почти умоляюще.

— Да, принцесса, вот так. Постони для меня. — Джек шумно выдохнул, отвесил ему смачный шлепок по заднице и вжался бедрами, засаживая на всю длину. — Ох, блять, Брок…

Брок в ответ только сильнее выгнул спину, подставляясь, чтобы головка члена Джека проезжалась внутри по той самой точке, от которой искры удовольствия простреливали вдоль позвоночника, а член сладко дергался и тек все сильнее. Они быстро сбились с ритма, Джек трахал его все более рвано и торопливо, у Брока уже поджались яйца, и с каждым толчком он сдавленно стонал сквозь зубы.

— Я сейчас…

— Я тоже, — выдохнул Джек и крепче сжал ему горло, полностью перекрывая кислород. — Брок… Блядский боже… детка… ты охуенный…

В ту же минуту Брок затрясся, сжимая в себе член Джека, и кончил, ощущая внутри запредельную, болезненную заполненность.

В реальность он выплывал медленно, под теплые ленивые поцелуи, которыми Джек покрывал его шею и синяки от своих пальцев на ней.

— Ну как? — спросил Джек, когда приобняв вел его к машине. — Получил что хотел?

— Еле унес, Джеки.

— Я рад. Было б обидно подставиться под статью за непристойное поведение вхолостую. — Джек придержал для него дверцу машины, и Брок закатил глаза. — Прости, забыл смазку.

— В общую атмосферу вписалось отлично. — Брок поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, пока Джек обходил машину. Тело приятно гудело от недавнего удовольствия, и он с наслаждением откинулся затылком на подголовник.

Джек скользнул на водительское место и посидев с минуту в уютной тишине, усмехнулся:

— Охуенно отпуск проводим.

Брок рассмеялся.

— Наверное стоит сохранить мой проститутский прикид, — осторожно предложил он. — На случай, если мы захотим поиграть в это снова.

— Когда, — поправил Джек. — Когда захотим.

Определенно, Броку чертовски повезло с напарником.


End file.
